


Apples

by Impala_67_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Season/Series 04, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_67_winchester/pseuds/Impala_67_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is from Season four and is from the episode, The Monster at the End of the Book. It's after Dean and Sam discover Supernatural the book series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

Dean lounged on his bed and flipped through the cheap paperback in his hand, groaning in displeasure, "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?"

Sam was in just as much disbelief as his brother, "You got me."

"Everything is in here; I mean everything. From the racist truck to me having sex. I'm full frontal in here, dude." Dean continued to complain as Sam raised an eyebrow in interest for the book Dean now held in his hands; thinking that perhaps he should re-read that particular section… entirely in the spirit of research he told himself. After gaining no response from Sam, who was trying to fight off images of a naked Dean from his mind, Dean rolled off the bed and took a seat next to Sam at the table. "I mean how come we've never heard of them before?"

Sam shrugged, "They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation, eh, started in '05 put out a couple dozen books before going bankrupt and the last one, No Rest for the Wicked, ends with you going to hell."

Dean's eye twitched momentarily at the thought of hell and commented as he pulled the computer over to himself, "Why reiterate? Freakin' insane." Dean took a moment to scroll through the comments on the page, "Hey check it out, there's actually fans. There's not that many of 'em, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yep."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this. TheSympadigo says that the demon story line is trite, cliché, and over all crap-tastic. Yeah well, screw you Sympadigo, we lived it." Dean spat at the computer, reading more.

"Yeah, well keep on reading." Sam said nonchalantly with a chuckle. "It gets better."

"There are Sam girls and Dean girls and…what's a slash fan?" Dean read the screen in utter confusion.

"As in…" Sam contemplated the best way to phrase this, "Sam slash Dean… together."

It took a moment for Dean to fully understand what Sam was saying before his eyes went wide in shock, "like…together together?"

"Yeah." Sam couldn't really say much more.

Looking back at the computer in horror Dean asked, "They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter." Sam explained, feeling just as awkward as Dean.

"Ah, come on…that… that's just sick." Dean said before shutting the computer and trying to wrap his head around it all and not be at least a little interested in actually investigating this awful development… in the spirit of tracking every writer down and shooting them, he told himself.

It wasn't the first time people had thought of Sam and Dean as "together". In fact it seemed wherever they went, someone was always making a comment or looking at them suggestively. And although it should have gotten under his skin more, Dean couldn't recall ever actually being full out offended by it. And Sam had never really mentioned it either. In fact on a couple of occasions, Dean recalled one or the other had played along. But he had never really thought about it. Until, of course, he realized there were people out there in the world who did think about it. And that, quite frankly, freaked him out a little. And what freaked him out more was the fact that the more he thought about other people thinking about it, the more he thought about what they were thinking about. Which in turn, a few weeks later after all the apocalypse was over and the Wincester brother were back together, led to Dean laying on the hotel bed, staring at himself in the mirror on the ceiling one night while Sam was out at the library and thinking about the subject at hand.

"Leave it to Sam to get us booked in a room with a mirror on the ceiling and only one bed. No wonder people think we're queer. He's practically a walking chick flick." DEan paused and let out a deep breath, "Ok, so people like to think about me and Sam… together. OK. Fine. I mean, why wouldn't they right, we are two attractive men? I mean, at least I am. So why wouldn't they think about me in sexual situations. I was naked in that book. Where is that book?" Dean asked himself as he sat up onto his elbows to look around, "That's right, Sam took it somewhere. Ok, so it's cool if people think about me because I'm…well I'm hot." Dean said with a smirk as he looked at himself splayed across the bedspread. "And I'll admit Sam isn't all that bad and girls are into sensitive guys. And he's tall and has big hands and you know what they say about guys with big hands…" Dean let his words trail off as he tried to deny the pictures of Sam from entering his brain. "But together?"

Dean looked back up at himself in the mirror above him. He was laid out in a plain white shirt and his boxers; ready for bed, and his body was sleek and thin, built and muscular around a lithe frame, but he wasn't all that big in comparison to his little brother.

And then a frightening thought hit him. "What if…" Dean gasped, sitting straight up and looking around frantically for the computer he had purchased for himself since Sam was always carting away his. Sam had been messing with it a few days back and Dean had gone to hiding it in the bottom of his bag to avoid Sam stumbling across less then manly things he sometimes decided to watch.

"Please, god, no, they wouldn't. Would they? I mean, just because he's bigger doesn't mean…" Dean didn't finish the sentence in fear that by saying it his fears would be true. Finally after some searching though his bag, Dean found his computer and pulled it up onto the bed with him.

Dean sat with his back against the head board and his computer in his lap, waiting impatiently for it to start up and hook up to the free wireless. "Come on, come on, come on." Dean grumbled, biting at his cuticles in frustration.

Finally the computer warmed up and Dean instantly made his way to the site dedicated to Supernatural. He scrolled though the comments hoping someone would post a link toward a piece of slash. Finally he found one, but paused before clicking the link. "ready, set…" Dean took in a deep breath, "Go."

"Fan . What the fuck is this?" Dean browsed the selection of stories about him and his brother. "Because It Was Forbidden by eclectricxdetour… weird name. Fed up with Sam's eating habits, Dean takes matters into his own hands. Ok… doesn't sound too creepy. Sam is kind of a messy eater, I guess."

Dean read through the story, scanning bits and pieces at first before forcing himself to actually slow down and read it all the way through. "Apples, Sam doesn't even like apples. I don't think I've ever watched him eat an apple." Dean quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hmmm… And I am not always horny! I am just… sexually motivated."

Turning back to the story, Dean continued to read on about his brother giving him head, using his tongue in ways that were having the same adverse affect on Dean's real body as they did on his fictional one. Adjusting himself with a groan, Dean finished the story in a state of numbness. Deciding this was the most he could take at the moment, Dean set his computer aside and slide down onto the bed so his head could lay on the pillows.

Dean looked up at himself, he blinked, unable to get the image of Sammy on his knees, sucking him off, out of his head; cum drizzling down Sam's chin and then himself leaning down to lick it off Sam's full lips. "Fuck!" Dean growled, his hands covering his face so he couldn't look at himself anymore. "I'm so fucked."

"Why are you so fucked?" Sam asked as he stood in the door way, toeing his shoes off, an apple in one hand, his computer in the other.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the apple. "Fuck…" Dean groaned as Sam casually licked a bit of apple juice from his lower lip.

Sam quirked an eyebrow in amusement and took another bite of his apple, "Your vocabulary is truly astounding, De."

"Fuck you Sammy." Dean spat back.

"Hey, bite me, it's Sam. " Sam growled as he took his place on the other side of the bed with his computer and apple in tow. Dean tried to avoid looking at him as Sam opened up his computer and sat back against the head board to continue his research.

"more like blow me…" Dean muttered to himself so that Sam couldn't hear. There was moment of uncomfortable silence as both brothers avoided looking at each other, the only sound in the room being the clack of computer keys and the casual biting into Sam's apple. It was driving Dean crazy and finally he couldn't take it any more and turned to look at his little brother. "Find anything at the library?"

"Nah," Sam shrugged, taking a rather large bite out of his apple and talking with his mouth full. "Just some old newspaper articles. Nothing all that interesting."

Dean's brain went into overload and froze up; his eyes locked to Sam's lips. Shiny and wet with sweet apple juice; Sam's tongue lazily tripping out to lick up the remnants of the sticky liquid. That hot pink tongue, teasing across plump soft lips that in Dean's mind would look heavenly wrapped around his cock.

"You ok De?" Sam asked after waving a hand in front of Dean's face and gaining no response. "Dean?"

"Wha…What? Oh sorry," Dean startled as he popped back to reality. "Was just.. Thinking.. You know about stuff.."

"Right." Sam responded with a 'I think you're losing it' look on his face.

The boys looked at each other for another moment before awkwardly returning to the uncomfortable silence they had had before. Fortunately Sam broke the quiet this time, "Umm what kind of stuff were you thinking about?"

Dean could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment, "oh… um you know. The case. Family stuff. Umm… about how you obviously look like a fairy if the best room you could get us was one with one king sized bed and a mirror on the ceiling." Dean finished with a chuckle.

"Hey," Sam retorted, shutting his computer and putting it on the night stand. "You're the one who slapped my ass after you left me to make a room reservation." Sam finished by taking another bite of his apple.

Dean sat up and looked at his brother in shock. "Yeah, as in go get 'em buddy. It's something that foot ball players do."

"Dean, we've never played football. And tossing the ball around with me when I was twelve doesn't count." Sam countered.

"Yeah, well if you didn't look so damn fuck-able then maybe people wouldn't assume I was fucking you." Dean challenged back without thinking, his face mere inches from Sam's.

Sam's eyes went wide in shock, "What did you just say?"

Suddenly Dean realized what he had done, "fuck."

The boys stared at each other in shock, neither one able to move away from each other. Sam eventually broke the tension and took the last bite of his apple. The crunching noise filling the heavy silence that hung between them. Dean's eyes went wide as his brain stopped working and his body took over. "well, since I'm already going back to hell."

In the blink of an eye Dean closed the small space between his lips and Sam's; catching Sam off guard and gaining Dean a gasp. Dean took the moment of surprise and let his well practiced tongue infiltrate his brother's hot wet mouth. His senses filling instantly with the sweet flavor of apples before it faded away and became entirely the flavor of Sam.

However the kiss seemed to last only a few precious moments before Dean forced himself to pull a way and take whatever punishment his brother was about to dish out. However, the anticipated punch to the jaw never came.

Sam was smiling, and not a happy oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-he-feels-the-same-way smile, no. This was a shit eating grin followed quickly after by a bout of laughter that made Dean's face feel like it was on fire. "What the fuck Sammy?" Dean groaned in utter confusion.

"Dean…" Sam gasped out between gails of laughter.

"Sammy, what the fuck is…" Dean asked again but before he could finish his sentence Sam had moved and covered Dean's lips with his own. Sam kissed his brother hot and heavy, pent up need and lust spilling out as he climbed on top of Dean.

Dean let out a stifled moan into the kiss as Sam ground his hips down into Dean's lap and Sam chuckled smugly. Sam started to kiss his way down Dean strong jaw, nipping in places as he ventured further south to Dean's neck. Dean closed his eyes and let his brother's lips work some kind of sick spell over his body; his dick growing painfully hard.

Sam chuckled smugly against Dean's neck as he kissed and bite at the flesh, marking it as his territory as Dean let out a straggled moan, "God, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam growled back as he bit at Dean's adam's apple slightly harder then normal. Dean could only groan in reply as Sam managed to pull Dean's shirt half way off in an attempt to nibble at Dean's pebbled nipples.

Dean helped in the process as and pulled the cotton tee-shirt the rest of the way off so Sam could continue abusing his well defined chest and abs. And by the time Dean could think again, Sam was tonguing at Dean's belly button playfully with the same shit-eating grin on his face. Their eyes met for a moment of silent conversation. Thoughts of the morality of it all flashing behind their eyes and whether they should stop here and forget this had happened or continue down the dark lusty path they were traveling down. Sam posed the question for them by nibbling at the sensitive flesh right above Dean's boxers and then licking over the reddened flesh soothingly as if asking if it was alright with Dean if they continued to the place where this was going.

Dean throw his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes; his head slowly moving side to side in disbelief at what he was about to say, "Baby brother, if you don't do what I think you wanna do… I think I might just die."

Taking that as a 'hell yes let's keep going' Sam smiled and tugged at Dean's boxers slowly and throwing them onto the floor; Dean's engorged erection springing out of it's confines and leaking prettily in front of Sam, just begging to be sucked. Sam took his time and nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin at the joint between Dean's long thigh and his groin all the while making sure that his hot breath ghosted over Dean's cock teasingly.

"God damn it, Sammy." Dean moaned, his hips rolling to try and get closer to that hot mouth and those kiss bruised lips. And finally Sam took pity on him and playfully licked up the underside of Dean's cock. The flat of Sam's tongue running over the fat vein that pulsed there and then flicking over the head to lick up the bitter sweet drops of cum that were forming there. "Jesus Sammy, stop teasin'. I'm going fuckin' crazy here." Dean moaned as his hands wound their way into the cheap sheets.

"But what if I don't want to suck you off?" Sam asked as he paused from running his tongue along Dean's shaft.

"Fucking tease, that's what you'd be." Dean said in a frustrated exhale, his balls threatening to burst from the abuse of Sam's teasing alone.

"But what if I wanted to feel you come some where else, brother" Sam asked, knowing his brother would catch his drift.

Dean looked down at Sam as his little brother returned to assaulting his cock head with tiny kisses and licks in shock and aw. "Are you saying' what I think you're sayin' little brother?"

Sam bit his lower lip suggestively and shrugged after setting one more long lick up Dean's erection. "Maybe. Do you want what I'm offering?"

Dean closed his eyes once again in consideration. On the one hand, this was way wrong. This was what they taught you was one of the major sins in Sunday school wrong and you'd straight to hell to. On the other hand, Dean was pretty sure we was already going to hell again and was pretty damn sure the only person he could ever see himself spending a sufficient amount of his life with being Sam. So after a few moments, Dean made his decision, "We're going to hell I hope you know that."

Sam gave Dean another one of his classical grins and crawled back up Dean's body to place a searing lusty kiss upon his big brothers lips. "At least we're going together. And you've already been there once so I'll have a tour guide." Sam breathed against Dean's lips mischievously.

Dean growled in response and wrapped his legs around Sam's middle so he could flip them over and pin Sam down with his arms above his head. Leaning down to whisper hotly next to Sam's ear, Dean snarled, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight."

"Bring it on, big brother," Sam gasped as he shuttered with want and Dean assaulted his neck with bites and kisses. Dean paused in his ministration and looked down at his little brother with dark eyes, "You are wearing way to many clothes my dear brother. How about you get nice and naked for me while I go find something to make things go a little smoother."

Sam arched an eye brow at how cheesy his brother was but nodded in agreement and proceeded to strip as Dean extracted himself from Sam to go search in his bag for the ever handy bottle of lube he kept with him at all times after a particularly hazy morning and a searing pain in his rear, which he would never tell Sam about. When he returned with his prize, Sam was spread out, nude and incredibly faceable looking in Dean's mind.

With a lewd grin, Dean climbed back on top of Sam and kissed him deeply while his hands managed to get the lube open and cover his fingers with the liquid. Grabbing Sam by the calves, Dean maneuvered his brother's legs onto his shoulders, allowing better access to the tight ring of muscles that was tempting Dean's self control. On his knees Dean kissed at Sam's legs near his head as he teased Sam's entrance with his finger tip.

Sam closed his eyes and rolled his hips in an attempt to impale himself onto Dean's finger. Dean smiled against Sam's thigh and nipped at the skin there to distract Sam from the pain as he pushed his finger into the heat. Sam was tight and hot and clenching around Dean's finger like a vise. "Relax Sammy, just relax." Dean whispered as his free hand snaked down Sam's thigh to stroke at Sam's erection.

Sam let out a shuttered moan as Dean pumped his dick slow and smooth, his body relaxing and allowing Dean to move his finger in and out of Sam smoothly to be quickly joined by a second slicked finger. Dean scissor his fingers, stretching the constricting muscles as he jerked Sam off. Sam let out a moan of Dean's name and bit his lower lip when Dean's fingers pressed against his prostate; creating a heavenly bliss that was well worth going to hell for in Sam's mind at that moment.

Dean just chuckled and continued to molest his brother, a third slicked finger joining the two so Dean could pump them in and out of Sam's entrance while making sure to brush up against the delicious little bundle of nerves that made Sam's back arch and mumbled moans of pleasure to slide off Sam's lips.

"Dean, please, I want you so bad." Sam finally growled as the bright golden coil of pleasure started to pool in his groin.

That was all Dean needed to hear and he pulled his hands away from Sam's body and started to slick his raging erection up with lube quicker then a jackrabbit on speed; causing Sam to whimper at the absence. However, just as quickly the head of Dean's sizable cock was pressing against Sam's entrance and just about lost it. Using his legs which were still on Dean's shoulders, Sam pulled them closer to his body causing Dean to move closer too as well as pushing the head of Dean's cock into Sam's snug wet body.

"Jesus Sammy," Dean gasped as Sam tightened playfully around the head of his cock, "impatient much?" But Sam wasn't listening as he rolled his hips, trying to get Dean to move as he whimpered.

Dean took the hint and pushed further into the fiery grasp of brother's body. Sam's insides pulsed around his cock as he slide into the hilt. Sam's face was a mixture of pain and ecstasy and Dean forced himself to remain still as Sam got used to his girth and before long Sam look up at Dean and nodded for him to continue.

Dean rocked in and out of his brother and swore to God he was in Heaven. The blissful clench of his brother wrapped around his cock was like liquid fire in Dean's veins and he found himself speeding up his thrusts and slamming into Sam harder and harder as Sammy voiced his own ecstasy each time Dean's cock slammed into his prostate with surprising accuracy.

It was all so much for the pair to handle and they both knew they were rushing toward release faster then they wanted to admit. Tightness was building in Dean's groin as the clench of Sam's silky walls was becoming too much for him to take and he thought that he might just snap. Sam's head was thrown back in passion as the bed hit the wall with each of Dean's powerful thrusts that was sounded by wet lusty slaps of flesh against flesh. And soon they both fell into oblivion.

Dean barely managed to avoid crushing his brother and forced himself to pull out and let Sam's legs fall from his shoulders before collapsing next to a panting and dazed Sam. They laid there for a few minutes, looking up at themselves in the mirror on the ceiling. Their abs were coated with a fresh batch of Sam's spunk and Dean could barely make out the faint bit of his own release leaking out of his brother.

Dean smiled and rolled over onto his side so he could look into his brothers eyes as he laid a deep and lusty kiss onto Sam's lips. This had been unexpected and totally broke every rule he could imagine, but Dean was suddenly brilliantly happy that they had happened upon the Supernatural book series. Sam moaned into the kiss and bit at Dean's lower lip as he pulled away as his trying to keep Dean's sinful lips on his own. Dean complied and kissed Sam again, this time hard and slow as he let his hands once again roam over Sam's long body, one of them making it's way back to Sam's abused entrance and delving into the sticky depth that was covered in Dean's own brand of ownership.

Sam let out a strangled gasp and pulled away from the kiss as stars of pleasure and shock shook his body once again. "Jesus De, God…" Sam fumbled.

Dean only chuckled and continue to slick his finger back and forth adding another just for kicks. "Dean, God, if I had known that you were into apples I would have been eating one every single day."

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little. Maybe someday he would tell his brother about the fan fiction but then again; that was just gay. So Dean just continued to violate his brother with a smirk across his lips.


End file.
